Trusting Her, Hating her
by MishaMETAL
Summary: The thoughts of Kagome Higurashi, a punk girl in high school who recently hated things. Until she meets a guitarist named Inuyasha...things might just turn out alright...on hold but not sure i should continue
1. Chapter 1

**Trusting her, Hating her.**

All my life I have trusted her. All my life I have loved her for the friend that she was. In all this time I didn't realize how low she really was.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I live in Tokyo, Japan, always have. I live up on the Higurashi hill with my family. Grandpa, Mom, And Sota, my little brother. I go to school at Goshinboku Jidai High, or GJH. Sounds professional I know, but it's the crappiest high school you'll ever go to. And it's the same there as any other stupid school there is. Jocks, preps, and posers… the whole lot. I would be labeled as one of the punkers, even though I'd rather label myself as "Me". I dress the way I want, I talk the way I want, and I am a friend with who I want to be friends with.

I only have three best friends and their names are Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo. Sango's tuff and tough, she fights for what she believes in and would gladly bash anyone's head in if they touched her the wrong way or toyed with any of her friends. She wore a leather jacket most times. And it goes well with her long brown hair too. Miroku's not what you would call… pure. He's had many girlfriends, probably more than any of us would think, it wouldn't surprise any of us at all thought. He's tuff as well. He ties his short hair back into a very small and low ponytail and dresses almost the same as Sango does, leather jacket and all. Kikyo isn't exactly as punk as any of us. She's girlier than you think. I've always thought she was kind of posing. But she was still fun to be around with. She's Bi-sexual too. I remember she got burned real badly with her one girlfriend Kagura. Kagura was sweet with her and all, but she did treat her kind of badly, but Kikyo never minded because she was blindly "In love" with her. I got tired of her complaining about Kagura… almost killed Sango once when she had mentioned that name when talking about something that had happened between her and some guy at school. Sango never spoke about Kagura again after that.

My school has a lot of drama. Almost everyday I'll hear something new that has happened between a few of my friends and wouldn't even care… I stopped caring a long time ago. So much drama could tire ones self out real good after spending a few years in its hell. A lot has happened to me too. A lot of shit always happens, and I've finally come to a conclusion that it was Kikyo's fault. When I went out with Kouga, the biggest idiot –and the weirdest guy I have EVER met- Kikyo went on about how I kept talking about him all the time and that it had gotten weird between us and about after three months of our relationship Kikyo had finally decided that we shouldn't go out anymore.

First of all, I hardly EVER talked about him. Even ask anyone whose ever talked to me while I was going out with him. And second, it was weird. I mean I didn't really feel comfortable in his presence and whenever he'd try to hug me or calm my nerves down whenever I had gotten frustrated with someone spreading things about me, I would tense even more.

I never really liked the guy in the first place. But I still gave it a try. Well… tried and threw away, just like a bad candy bar that has been left in the desk drawer for weeks. Did that too! I dumped Kouga, it was getting so weird that I couldn't stand the stress it gave me, I could have blew up if I kept on going with the relationship. Kouga was my first, and all I did with him was a peck on the lips, sometimes more tongue but that was it. As I said, it wasn't comfortable. I guess he's not my kind of guy.

Now he still likes me. And what the heck! He's got Ayame for Christ sake! Got her pregnant once too. They went out a few years before I went out with him. But unfortunately for her she lost the baby. She's had a tough life, probably worse than I handled. What am I saying, I couldn't possibly handle what she had to deal with. I can't even handle the small things that bug the hell out of me! I'm tired… Not just physical, mentally too. I really had no friends in elementary school, except for Ashley, but I never liked her. She lied too much and I could never trust her. And she was too clingy. She was a loser, come to think of it.

I feel like I've had a kink in my neck my whole life.

And thankfully –finally- people came along in my life that I could _really_ trust. Grade 9 is where I met Sango. I was a loner and I remember some kids picking on me. Naraku was the school's biggest wiggar. He was mean all right. Tried to knock my books out of my hands for the fifteenth time that day until Sango slapped him in the back of the head (hard) and told him to back off. We started hanging out and were friends ever since. Oh yes and of course I did have Kikyo as a friend in elementary school but we hardly hung out until after school. She finally switched schools and came to mine in the beginning of second semester. And I introduced her to Sango and Miroku. Miroku was Sango's friend and introduced me to him as well. With an unwelcome _touch_ of course but got to know him more and know what he was like. Same old Miroku had to grab Kikyo's bottom first meeting and earned himself a large bump on the head that raised quicker than those stupid cartoons that show them growing like a fricken bird would take lift off from the ground, which was pretty fast.

I've come to a point in my life where I unfortunately collided with ugly depression. I wasn't happy. I began to wonder why we were supposed to live. I mean, we're only going to die anyways later on in life. Why bother living in this substitute of hell they call _Earth?_


	2. the beginning of irritating things

_Disclaimer: Oh yes, I am Rumiko Takahashi. I created this story and these characters- hey! Hey! Watch it! Ok, ok fine I'll tell the truth. My name is NOT Takahashi and I do not own Inuyasha- jeez stupid FBI get off my back! can't you see it was only a joke?_

_Chapter 2: The beginning of irritating things._

"Hi, Kagome!" Kikyo squealed at the top of her longs. She had rung my doorbell and when I open the door she just walked straight past me with her bags to my room. I smiled at her but frowned when she wasn't looking. I closed my door and heard my mother, "Was that Kikyo, Kagome?" She asked from the kitchen. I said yes and walked up to my room to realize the usual. Her, on my computer, without asking, chatting away with her friends on msn.

I sat on my bed and watched her uninterestedly. Is that even a word? Oh well. She's on MY computer every Friday. She comes over every Friday and sleep over. Just because her mother doesn't let her watch a show, that's on every Friday that I happen to be interested in watching too. I was excited a year ago. But now I'm kind of regretting it. The phone rang and I answered it as usual.

"Hello?" I asked with boredom dripping from my lips.

"_Hey, Kagome!"_

"Hey, Sango." I said with the same boredom. I heard Sango sigh in slight realization, _"Is Kikyo there?"_

"Yeah." I answered as I sighed. Sango grunted frustrated at me, _"I told you, why don't you tell her to stop coming over?"_

"I don't know."

"Hey, is that Sango?" Kikyo turned around to ask.

"Yeah." My voice raised a bit more in irritation.

"Oh! Tell her I say hi and that I love her!" She said before turning back around to chat with people.

"Kikyo says hi." I said lazily.

"_Fuck you too, little cunt."_ Sango replied. I started to laugh hard. I covered my mouth as more giggles left my lips. Sango was laughing with me, just as hard.

"What? What's so funny?" Kikyo asked as she turned around to give me a curious glare. I couldn't stop laughing I almost fell off my bed. "What?" She asked again.

"Sango **giggle** says **giggle** hey…" I started to laugh even harder. This time I fell on the floor. I could still hear Sango laughing on the other end. Our laughter died down after a moment.

Sango didn't like Kikyo anymore. We started to dislike her after a year of total irritation of having to put up with her bullshit. At one point we had a little fight with her. She really got on our nerves when she started saying shit about Kouga and me going out. One time a long time ago when I wasn't going out with Kouga she told me that when I got a boyfriend, I would start saying stuff like "Oh I want to see him!" or "I miss him!". Because that's what she always did. Well when I started going out with Kouga, I never said a word that came close to that order. I would say things about what I did to him and the funny things that had happened that day when I was with him.

Kouga was kind of a pervert. But he liked to get me mad. He always told me that I was cute when I was mad. Stupid ass. Eventually I kicked his ass (many times) for saying naughty things. And it was quite funny. So I told her about those things.

Then one night she told me, "See I told you, you would keep talking about him!" which totally caught me off guard. I stared at her shocked. Then I had so much anger I could have pelted her right there and then for putting words in my mouth. Well… not exactly putting words in my mouth. But saying that I said things that I never did say in the first place.

She got really annoying.

Anyways. Sango got really pissed at her because she was treating me like shit and bitched her out many times.

Kikyo likes to bribe people. Just so she can get out of things for free or get things for free. Once she asked me to help her with her chores. And I really wasn't in the mood to help and she told me she'd buy me this really good spicy food from 7 eleven, the next day when I skipped with her. So I helped her. Then that day came, and we walked to 7 eleven from the school. She bought herself four of them, and kept them for herself. I was pissed beyond pissed. I walked away to get cooled off. Which was pretty easy considering it was a cold winter day. But inside I was still fuming. How could a friend do that to their friend that they say they call their "Best friend"? That's fucking bull. So now I'm not helping her with anything for stuff. I usually do say no. But I really wanted to try that food.

So I got her back for it. For a while she's had this camera that she didn't want because she got a new one, and told me that she had gotten it for fifty bucks. She told me that she was going to sell it to one girl I know at school, who used to be the biggest moocher in school, for a hundred. So I went up to her and told her Kikyo's plan. She didn't buy it.

"OK… Whatever." Kikyo said as she turned back around to the computer as if I was completely insane.

"_So what are you planning on doing tomorrow, Kagome?"_ Sango asked through the phone. I laid there on my back in the floor staring up at the ceiling in thought. I brought my arm up to rest my hand on my belly. "I don't know." I softly said.

"_Do you want to meet me at WacDonald's at noon and we can go and hang with Miroku?"_ She asked.

"Sure, I guess." I said before I got up and started to walk out the door and closed it behind me. "That's if she leaves me alone for tomorrow." I slightly whispered in irritation. Sango made a noise as if understanding, _"Yeah. She really needs to learn to get a life sometimes eh?" _

"Don't you believe it!"? I said, making Sango giggle a bit.

"_Kay, so I guess I'll meet you tomorrow at noon than?" _

"Yeah."

"_OK, talk to ya later."_

"Yup."

"Bye." We both said and hung up.

I decided to walk down stairs to grab something to eat instead of having to hear all the typing from Kikyo's finger's that adds up to the irritating presence of her. When I sighed I didn't realize the frustrating feeling I held in. It seemed like the air in this house is stuffing. I walked out on the porch with a piece of bread with butter coated on it to give it better flavor. The wind swept across my skin and made my hair fly behind me. It felt nice. It was a nice day after all and the tree in my yard looked so peaceful. If only I was that peaceful… with no intruders. No Kikyo's to pluck at your leaves or cut scars in the bark. No worries.

I blankly stared out at the tree for about two minutes. I could still feel slightly tensed being so close to the house, which was so close to the whore. So I walked out to the tree and felt more relaxed with the fresh air. I closed my eyes as I looked up at the tree and sighed. Amazing how many times I have to sigh in order to get rid of this frustration. What is this? It's not only Kikyo that bugs me. It's the small things in life that really make me snap too. I could snap at anyone for just saying one word. And that can't be PMS. I mean you can't really have PMS 24-7. Can you?

I walked back in the house after spending my whole afternoon sitting up in my tree (which I climbed), watching the sunset fall into the west. It was peaceful. I hadn't watched the sunset in a long time, not since Fancy died. Fancy. My dog. I've had her for eight years. She was a Cocker Spaniel, with a beautiful golden coat. She had many problems with her body. Got real old too. My parents discovered something wrong with her teeth (or bones if you consider otherwise), because she wasn't eating. It must have hurt to eat for her I guess. So my parents took her to the vet. My mother told me that morning that if we had to put her down that I could spend a few minutes with her before she went to the vet. I did. It was short. But I still held onto her.

When my parents came home, they also brought bad news with them. Fancy had to be put down, and was already gone. I remember bawling for two minutes, and that was the end of the tears. I came close to tears once after that, but they never came. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. But then again, I didn't spend too much time with her. She was lazy and never wanted to play. Who could blame her? She had to take pulls her whole life because of seizers. They made her drowsy and all she did was sleep. She had to stay in one of the rooms in the house because she stinked and father never wanted her on the carpets.

But enough about the dog.

After looking in the cupboards for five minutes and not finding anything. I decided to face the annoying thing in my room. When I opened the door Kikyo turned to look at me, "Where did you go?" She asked concerned. I gave her a tired and sad expression.

"Outside." I said dully.

"What's wrong?" She asked, obviously concerned in someway. It was kind of funny. Not really liking someone when they considered you as one of their best friends. And having them being worried about you all the time. I laughed inside.

"Nothing." I said as I flopped on my bed lazily, bouncing from the springs in the mattress. I brought my hands up underneath my chest as I lay there staring at the computer.

"Ok," She said not really believing me and went back to typing. Then a few seconds later she turned around quickly to face me with a smile, "Guess what?" She said excitedly.

"What?" I said into the pillow, not really wanting to know.

"I'm going back out with Kagura!"

I closed my eyes and pushed my face more into the pillow. "Cool." I said with sarcasm dripping from my mouth. But she didn't notice and went back to the computer, squealing her little face off like two wheels would on a car. I kept silent and gave myself a small nap on the pillow.

That night was very long. Kikyo and I went down stairs and watched our show and came back up to talk about stuff before falling asleep. Despite me not enjoying her much I could still act like I enjoyed talking to her about boys or girl, or about anything that was happening at school. We could have normal conversations and have one after the other. I can't deny this, but she's really good at having a conversation about anything, unless it's a topic that she can't stand, but that rarely happened.

And for the time being, I'll put up with her for the night and wait patiently till noon tomorrow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ok this is the beginning of my story. I hope you guys like it. It's actually based on a true story. And it might seem lame. But many of you might like it. I hope you do anyways. Well that's my review on it so far. And I'll try to update fast. It's just really hard for me to update on my stories so far. Because of school and other things that just love to torture me and get in the way. And I can't really think up something until a vision comes to me and gives me a great idea. But I'm so spontaneous, you never know. Maybe I'll update next week haha!

Tootles.


	3. Tickle fights!

_Disclaimer: I'd rather eat cookies than to own Inuyasha! – Whoa, buddy. Calm down Inuyasha I didn't mean it! No, no, NO! Don't steal my cookie! (Cries)_

_Chapter 3: Tickle fights!_

I remember waking up to hear peace and quiet. It was the weekend and I had no reason to put my alarm clock on. And to my displeasure; the sound of typing came riding to my ears like small title waves crashing against the sand as my ears woke up to reality. Damn. I was enjoying that quiet thank you very much.

I grumbled as I turned around to meet the predictable seen in front of me, like I've seen oh so many times. Kikyo, on my computer… _again_. Oh how I hated having a computer in my room most times. Or having a computer period!

I really didn't mind her on my computer **much**. I mean I only use it to write stories and update things or read. But it's the fact that she uses it to put her slutty pictures in MY files and talked on msn for hours. And at the beginning, she was the one who told me I should get off the computer and start walking around with her. What sense was that? And she never asked. Not even at the beginning. Just came over here and ran on it quickly to chat with people. "But I need to tell them I won't be on for a few weeks." She said one time when she was grounded for skipping. Whoopee… you're going to talk to them here anyways, what's the point? "But, we're sisters. We share everything." Ha! That's bull. I forgot to tell you.

When we met we found out that we had the same interests as one another. But our personalities, body shape, and social files were all but opposite. She started saying that I was her twin. Sure it was fun when it was then. But this is now. And things are getting real old. And she keeps talking about the same things over and over again. And another thing… she's too girly for my liking.

My eyelids were still heavy and I opened them to get rid of the blurriness from sleep. Blinking about eighty times my vision came more clearly to see the back of Kikyo's head. Gah… why must I always put up with her? I guess it's because I'm a nice person? I have a problem with that sometimes. I hate being too generous. But I can't help it. I think it's because I don't want to loose any friends. But that's kind of hard when I snap at them sometimes. That's probably the only mean thing I'll ever do.

I just don't understand myself most times. I don't even think anyone else knows what I'm really like. I'm really complicated. My mom gets frustrated with me because I'm so stubborn. All I have is unexplained theories of how and why I'm like this.

I was suppose to be a boy when I was in my mothers whom. And somewhere along the lines I came out a girl. I think that's why I'm not as girly as I should be. And I almost died from heart failure at birth. Which wouldn't be so bad. I mean, it could have been a good thing. And I was a surprise baby. Almost like baby Jesus. But I eventually found out that it was because my mother's pregnancy pills didn't work. Well that's comforting. She didn't even want me in the first place. I don't even believe in Jesus anyways. And I guess she loves me anyways, because she's so protective of me now. I'm sixteen and she still doesn't want me to grow up. Well I hate to break it to her now but I've basically grown up over the past few years of total frustration and stress.

Sango was a surprise baby too. Her mother is now about thirty-three today and she was on the pregnancy pill with her. She even used a condom. I guess that's why Sango's such a tough fighter.

It is now 10:34 AM and I am in the kitchen eating a beagle. I asked Kikyo if she wanted to come down and eat one with me but she had to refuse because, you know, she's anorexic. Not really. People think she's anorexic because she so damn skinny. But she's on medication because of AD/HD. And those pills make her full. Come to think of it, she takes a lot of pills. Ritalin, Lack toss in tolerants, and the AD/HD's that I don't even know the name of. That's a lot of drugs. And add that stupid weed she does "Marijuana", "Mary Jane", whatever you'd want to call it. And cigarettes. Yeah that's a lot of stupid drugs right there. And the worst part of it is, she knows what she's getting into.

But anyways, she refuses to eat. I kinda think she's faking it. Or it could be because she's so used to the food her mom makes from scratch.

11:00 AM. I guess I could go back up and tell her to get off now. I bet she's been on there since six o clock this morning. She gets up earlier than me. And some people I know would probably wake up to her moving around. But knowing me, I sleep like a rock.

I opened the door to my room and met de ja veu again. "Kikyo, time to get off the computer now." I said as I walked over to my dresser.

"Kay, Kay just one sec." She said as she waved her hand. I knew what that meant. _"No, I'm talking to people." _

I started to feel hot bubbling sensations in my stomach as I glared at her back, "I said get off, Kikyo!" I yelled.

"Hold on!" She said, almost as loud as I was a moment ago. That's when I lost it. I ran over to the computer and threatened to turn it off.

"Ok, ok, I'm getting off. Do you mind if I say goodbye to everyone first?" She stared at me in annoyance. I sometimes wondered how she dared to do that when it was my property in the first place. I kept my finger hovering over the off button, watching her to make sure she got off.

"Thank you." I said after she got off and I walked back over to my dresser. She went to her bag and took out all her bracelets that she had took off the night before and started to put them on.

It was random to know just what Saturdays she'd choose to want to spend with me after our little sleepovers. Usually when she was packing up like that it meant that she had to go home because her mother wanted her back. But sometimes I'd guess wrong and she was only packing to get her things ready for _when_ she went home. And stayed here with me, and we'd go out for a walk or something.

Thankfully she was packing to go home. And I walked her to the door. Normally I wouldn't walk her to the door and was being too lazy, so she called me. But it was really because I was too relieved to get rid of her I didn't want to spend another second in her presence.

While she started down my shrine steps I waved from my door and yelled my goodbyes and went back into the house. After closing the door I stood in the hallway staring at nothing. I had to think about what I was going to wear today.

I ran up to my room and searched my clothing.

My white shirt from Stitches looked cool enough for today. With the word "Angel" written in sparkly pink. With the same color rose underneath it that had big angel wings on each side of it, which were also glittery but a more bluish color. Decorated with a gray ribbon that writes "Peace" and "Love" on each side of the rose. And my pretty black cotton jeans with its many pockets decorated all over. Giving it a unique flavor that matches my personality.

I decided to wear a few studded bracelets (the only bracelets I owned). And my gothic-like necklace with a greenish hue marble stuck in the center. Revealing a lovely fairy sitting on top of the marble. While I got ready, I danced around my room and rocked out as I listened my play list that was on my computer that included Sum41, Pearl Jam, System of a down and Puddle of Mudd. Always got to get pumped up before leaving the house.

11:42 AM. Perfect.

I walked to WacDonald's in fifteen minutes. Just in time to arrive the same time Sango did. I laughed. She was wearing her black shirt that had a silver skull on the front. The same one I owned. And as always, she never left the house without her leather jacket. And same as me she would never leave the house without her black eyeliner.

"Nice shirt." I said as I grinned. Sango grinned back. "Thanks." She said, as sarcastic sounding as I was a minute ago. One day at school I ran into her and we realized that we both were wearing that shirt that day. We said the exact same words that day from then on every time we wore it.

"So is Miroku going to meet us here or are we suppose to go to his house?" I asked. She looked at me, "He wants me to grab him a WacDeal. Told me he'd pay me back for it. So we're going to get him his 'treat' since he's actually been a good boy this week and we'll just have see what I might have to do to his ass if he _doesn't_ pay me back." She said as she rolled her eyes. I laughed, "Ok. Let's go then." I said as I pulled her stubborn ass into the restaurant. We grabbed the WacDeal and walked the five-minute walk to his house.

"Hello, Ladies." Miroku's famous sly grin worked its way trough his perverted face as he greeted us.

"Don't ever call me a lady, Miroku," I glared at him as I threw the WacDeal into his chest, hard. He grunted from the collision of my fist nearly sacking him in the ribs, if it wasn't for the WacDeal that saved his day. "I thought I already told you that." I said as I walked into the house. Sango came in behind me and threw her fist in his face, pointing accusingly at him, "You'd better pay me back bouzo." She whispered harshly at him. He just gave her another one of his sly smiles. But went to his earlier state of rubbing his chest and making a sour face, "That hurt you know." He slightly yelled back my way.

"Good." I said, turning my head to look at him and sat down on the couch.

"So what do you want to do?" Sango said after we all sat down on the couch. Miroku sat in the middle of us. And Sango and I both glared mischievously over at Miroku. Giving each other glances in approval and understanding Miroku gripped his WacDeal for dear life.

"I'm not going to like this, aren't I?" He said, making both of us grin deeply.

"Nope!" We both said as we clobbered him. Sango took lead of course. Holding him down with her weight as she tickled him in his sensitive spot. I didn't have the strength to help her because I couldn't stop laughing at how hilarious his girlish cries were. I was rolling on the ground holding my stomach as I watched Sango tickle him to death. I came to realize that his WacDeal wasn't going to survive the fight as it lay almost underneath him when he dropped it. While he struggled to break free of Sango's wrath he rolled over it. I grabbed it quickly and set it on the coffee table, still unable to get rid of the giggles crashing in my throat.

Then suddenly, Miroku found a way to finally break free of Sango and pushed her off and attacked me. Sending me to fall on my back he went on the same position Sango went on him and started tickling me in MY sensitive spot. I hate being tickled. But look what I get for helping to plot a tickle fest. Revenge was my penalty.

Sango tried to pull him off me, and I secretly pitied her for doing so. It helped him in HIS plot of revenge. He let her pull him back to that he could throw her back down on her back. He then fell on top of her and something happened. Or something didn't happen. Because to my astonishment they just sat there. He wasn't tickling her. I sat up to see them gazing at each other with serious faces. My curious stare turned into an amused smirk. I've always known they liked each other.

"Ahem…" Someone's voice had interrupted the silence between the three of us. We all suddenly looked to the left to see Miroku's Uncle Mushin standing behind the couch gazing down at the couple with a smirk hanging from his baggy old skinned lips. Which hid underneath that mustache of his.

(--)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ahaha, funny funny. Lol just felt like putting something humorous in there. Got nothing else to say but to make sure you review if you liked it.


	4. Exciting Experiences

Disclaimer: (says through clenched teeth) No, I do not own Inu-Yasha! Mmm… and no he is NOT in my sock drawer right now. –Would you hold on one second? (Stuffs drawer in more and closes it all the way … and I seem to have trouble at first but manage to hit the drawer so that it's slammed shut) (Turns back to audience with an innocent grin)

Chapter 4: Exciting experiences 

It was still silent. I tried to sigh and get every buddies attention and break this awkward silence that bugged me like a million ants crawling up my legs would bug me. At first the situation was quite humorous and I wanted to laugh. But I stopped myself as I remembered the seriousness of the event. So I bit my lip instead… hard.

But then suddenly Mushin started chuckling. Then that chuckling lead to a light laughter, which lead to a harder laughter. Ok I must be exaggerating because that's not really what happened. It was this situation that made mirages in my ears. Wait, can that even happen? I was imagining things. Because there was no way in hell that this world would be that cruel to me, if I had to listen to an evil laugh such as that.

"Miroku, I'd known you'd made your move on the girl sooner or latter!" Mushin said cheerfully as he held up his whisky bottle in the air with praise.

Sango made a face at Mushin and gave Miroku a dirty glare as she pushed him off, "Ahh, sick!"

I was so thankful that the awkwardness of the situation had ended I almost clapped my hands together and prayed to the gods my thanks.

Mushin only drank occasionally. Well, in his vocabulary "Occasionally" was once a week. He was a very predictable old man. What ever he'd do, you were totally expecting him to do. And Miroku was sometimes either too dull or stupid to figure it out. Like the time Mushin read Miroku's palm. He told Miroku that he was going to die in two days. Miroku believed him and asked him if it were true. Mushin would say he was only kidding. That earned him a pump on the head.

Mushin was from a long line of Monks and always tried to remind Miroku to follow in his father's footsteps. When I first heard that Miroku was (kind of) to be a monk. I almost lost my voice from the laughter that erupted from inside of me. Miroku? A monk? Give me a break! The guys too impure to become a man of total pureness. That had to be the funniest joke I had ever heard. "But it's true. Miroku's not that impure. He's still a virgin after all." Mushin once told me. I stopped laughing and stared at him in awe. "Huh!" I said. Jaw dropped all the way down to the ground. I would have never thought that the biggest pervert in school would still be a virgin. I remember seeing Sango turning to Miroku and giving him a satisfied smirk, "I guess you don't get as much _ass_ as you tell us, _monk_." She said as she held her hips. I was too shocked to laugh at that one.

Miroku walked over to Mushin and tried calming the old man down. Since the man was blubbering like an idiot (not that he was one anyways) and hiccupping every once in a while. He reminded me of a baby on drugs.

Miroku slowly grabbed his flying fists when he said non-existent words. And it was a good thing Miroku caught him too. Because the old man was about to collapse to the ground if he didn't catch him. But that's nothing new. Once Miroku seen him jump off his gigantic dresser when he thought he was a bird who had been left behind of his bird pack. He hit the ground too. But to all our surprises the old man survived it like nothing had happened. Knowing an old geezer like Mushin he would for sure break something with his old fragile bones.

Well let's just say Miroku put him to bed. Took his drink and put it up high so that he couldn't reach it. And took us out of the house to get fresh air.

"You totally wasted a perfectly good WacDeal, Miroku! With my money too!"

"Hey! You guys were the ones who made me drop it in the first place!" Miroku defended. I raised my eyebrows slightly as I watched at them argue with a playful smirk. We were walking slowly along the highway. I'm either always loud and shouting song lyrics or random things with my friends or just walking silently alongside them. I love my friends. I'm always comfortable when I'm with them and can relax under any circumstances. With Kikyo… I'm tense like a stick most times. Okay I'm going to be fair on this one. I am mostly irritated with her presence, but sometimes I might just be in the mood to have fun with her and push my feelings aside. And that's the point in my life where I've realized that I don't know myself. Because I don't understand why I do these things. It confuses me. Not that I need another thing to confuse me. I'm a ditz sometimes. Mostly because I block people's voices out of my ears whenever I'm thinking and the most predictable word comes crawling from my lips when my name is called or said, "What?"

I guess you can say I daydream. But I'm only thinking. Well most of the time I'm only dazed than thinking. And don't mind me if I say something for the hundredth time because I tend to do that. Simply because I forget. And I almost forgot. I have A.D.D. that's another reason why I can't hear right the first time. And it's ironic why I mostly respond to naughty things (I have a dirty mind) because I hang around the kind of crowd that joke about sex all the time. And I find it quite humorous anyways. We have fun joking around.

A car drove by and as it pasted the boy driving howled at us and I knew he was sending it to Sango and me.

"Wanna come back here and say that to my face you jackass!" I yelled as I threw the middle finger his way. But unfortunately the distance the (hundred kilometer per minute) car made in two seconds made him miss it. Sango giggled as she chewed her gum like a cow would chew its gums. I mostly did these things just to make my friends laugh. It didn't bug me too much when a boy did that to me. But something did tug on my insides whenever someone did do something like that.

Sango said something about going home and I didn't quite get what exactly she said, "What?" I said, almost raising my voice. Sango looked at me casually.

"I'm going home. What, did you wanna come over or something?" I looked down to the ground, "Well, I am going to be alone tonight. I was hoping maybe you could come and sleep over at my house." I said. I always wanted someone to sleep over on the weekend. I'm usually bored out of my mind. And that's not very good, because I'm always looking in the cupboards every five minutes hoping that the next time I look for something to eat, there would be food that magically appeared in the cupboards. I'm always hungry when I'm bored. I sometimes wonder how I survive in this world. I'm such a picky eater and eat almost only junk food it's a wonder why I'm this skinny and actually alive.

"Yeah I guess." Sango said as she too looks down to the ground in thought. "I mean Kohaku is going over to a friends house tonight so I wouldn't have to look after him. And I'll be bored so yeah, why not?" She said. My heart leaped. I smiled as I looked ahead of us. It was a crappy day. It looked like it was going to rain because the skies were covered in gray clouds and it was kind of foggy up ahead. I hoped for a thunderstorm. I loved thunderstorms. The thrill of lightening lighting up the house at night. And the cracking that sometimes rocks the house like a cradle. It's awesome.

"Okay, so we'll go to my house first so I can get my stuff and ask my parents. And of course your parents wouldn't mind. And then we'll go to yours." Sango said. Miroku was oddly quiet.

My parents never minded. Every time I asked if a friend could come over they'd say, "I don't care." Or "Whatever." The only thing I ever had to worry about was how would they get home. But that was for other friends. Sango didn't live too far. We could walk, even though it was a long one. But she only lived about seven blocks from Higurashi Hill.

I looked over to see Miroku looking down at the ground. "What's wrong Miroku?"

He looked at me lazily. "Nothing." He said with an expression that told me 'everything's alright, don't worry, jeez.' So I looked back to the road ahead. "Ok, jeez you looked really down that's all."

"No, I was just thinking. Plus I'm tired today."

"Oh. Okay." I said. Sango had an unreadable look on her face. And then I though, maybe it was an awkward silence for them. I mean, think about what had happened between them a while ago. I decided to try and get rid of the tension.

"Ah, I can't wait till Battle of the Bands on Thursday!" I yelled.

"Me neither! I've been waiting all year!" Sango said.

I missed the Battle of the Bands last year. Because I wasn't really into school events that much back then. I still don't like school events as much anymore but Battle of the Bands I can't wait for. It's going to be hardcore rock. And my first time in a moshpit.

I love rocking out with my pro air guitar. And I love having friends that love the same music as me.

We walked to Sango's house in no time after spending the walk talking about what we'll do on Thursday at the battle and afterwards. Planning our fun day. Kohaku was in fact gone for the night; he wasn't even there to make fun of what I wore when we got there like he usually did. He likes making fun of me for some reason. I don't know why. He was a brat for all I knew.

We went up to Sango's room and waited for her to get back from the bathroom.

"So what's going on between you two?" I asked him as I stared at him with a smirk winking his way. We sat on the bed and I was leaning against the wall. He looked at me with his eyebrow raised… I love catching him off guard.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know perfectly well what I'm talking about." I said making him even more uncomfortable than he already was. Muahahaha. I giggled as I watched him get in a more comfortable position. It seemed like he stared at the ground for the longest time before he spoke again.

"I…" He started. I lost my smirk as I eyed his figure more seriously, "I love her." He whispered. My heart leaped as I widened my eyes and my jaw almost hit the softness of the bed. He barely whispered it but I heard like a million nails would hit the ground. He looked so hurt while he sat there with his head hung low, staring at the ground. The sun from the window hit him from behind, making him glow like a movie star. I thought it was beautiful. He just confessed his love for my best friend and he said it like he really meant it. It was hard to believe, for the pervert he was, but he was a good guy and despite his profile and personality, I believed him with all my heart. He was like a big brother to me after all. I had to believe him.

I heard footsteps coming towards the room as I started to smile at him, but it soon went away when I turned my head to stare at a lovely looking Sango. She was wearing the same clothes as she did earlier, but from what I've just heard she was more beautiful than she already was. She looked at me and then to Miroku who hadn't snapped his head back up, and still held the same expression he did when he told me his secret. She looked suspicious at the scene in front of her and then she looked back at me with a serious questioning spark in her eye. But I wasn't looking at her. My eyes shifted all over the room after I watched Miroku's form once again with content. My eyes averted to the wall ahead of me, between the two people I trusted with my life. I saw both of them at the corners of my eyes and suddenly felt a jolt of guilt in my stomach. I suddenly felt like I shouldn't be here. I stared down at my hands with realization.

"What's going on?" She said, finally breaking the silence. I stared up at her with curious eyes; despite what I was thinking at the moment I could still act. I stared at her before turning my gaze quickly towards Miroku who still hadn't moved a muscle. I looked back up at her with my mouth wide opened. "I have to use the bathroom." I said quickly and ran out the door. I closed it rather harshly and regretted it with a wince but I made my way to the bathroom.

I splashed some water on my face from the tap and turned the nozzle off. Cradling the sides of the sink I stared at myself in the mirror, watching the water dripping from my chin. I looked so miserable. This always happens. I remember coming over to Sango's house sometimes and her boyfriend at the time would call her up and ask her to come over. So she brought me because she told me to. It was stupid because her boyfriend was planning to do something romantic or something and I was sitting there intruding. I felt like I should have got up and walked home but I couldn't because it was a long way home and I needed a ride. I didn't want to be there because I figured the needed to be alone. It was her fault but I blamed myself because from the beginning I felt like I never really belonged in this world after all. I was always in the way and causing people time and money. Like my dad for instance. He drives me everywhere and that's costing him gas.

And now Miroku's probably going to get the nerve to ask Sango out and I'll be in the way. This life I have can sometimes drive me mad.

I whipped my face with the towel and walked out of the bathroom. When I got to Sango's bedroom door I stopped at a sound from inside. I decided to sit outside the door and listen.

"Did anything happen between you and Kagome while I was in the bathroom?" I heard Sango's voice.

"No." God, his voice sounded so low it almost broke my heart. He seemed so down, o wonder if he's afraid.

"Then tell me what's wrong!" Sango yelled. I heard some sort of slap and then silence. The door was slightly opened so I moved to look inside.

Miroku was standing up and Sango was standing in front of him. Miroku held Sango's wrist as if he stopped it from colliding to his cheek, but she wouldn't have done that unless he groped her and I doubt he used a time like this to do that. She probably flew her fists around in frustration to get something out of him. Sango can get impatient sometimes. I saw Sango's eyes widen as she stared at his hand that held hers.

Miroku was slowly moving towards her. My heart beat in my chest as I watched. Sango looked up at Miroku in awe, as he started moving towards her. I knew that look. She was frightened but the look in her eye told me she really wanted this.

Miroku's face was what broke a tear in my eye. He stared down at her with the most beautiful compassionate love I have ever seen from anyone. A tear rolled down my cheek as I watched.

There was a small silence as they stood there.

"I can't imagine a life without you. In my past life. In my future life. And even in the life I have now." That was the smallest speech I have ever heard Miroku say. But it was the far best I've ever heard.

Sango was staring at him now, with a face I knew well. It was a mixture of "Go on/What are you getting at?" Her eyes were sparkling as she searched his face.

Then, out of nowhere, right when Miroku opened his mouth to say something more. Sango nailed herself against him. Pressing her face to his in a hard, yet tender passionate kiss.

I slapped my hand to my mouth to stop the squeak that desperately wanted to escape from my lips.

Miroku took this by surprise, but soon (very soon) pulled her against him harder with his arm wrapped around her waist; his hand pressed against her back. I wanted to cry, but I was too happy. Plus I didn't want Sango asking me why I looked like I was crying. What was I going to say? I miss my dog? She'll never believe me.

I couldn't believe I was watching them now. I felt like I was spying, I felt bad. Quickly, really quickly, I turned and slammed my back against the wall beside the door and took a few breaths to cool my adrenaline burn from just watching the exciting event.

So it finally happened… I've been waiting so long for this but never imagined myself actually experiencing it. I always thought it would happen in a more…private manner. Now I felt really bad, they need their privacy.

I was about to move and walk away when I heard Sango's voice, "What if Kagome comes back?" I hit the wall again with my back, this time more sudden. My eyes went wide; I didn't know what to do. For some reason I felt like a fugitive on the run. "Let her see." I heard Miroku say before there was more rustling in the room. I figured he pulled her in for another round. His voice sounded exhausted, probably from the heat and excitement the kiss gave them both.

Now was the time for me to book it. I walked slowly down the stairs after quickly hurrying across the squeaky floor, trying not to make noise. And headed for the living room.


	5. New happenings and curious friends

Special Thanks to these lovely reviewers: Antilove006, MeiunTenshi, Cold Kikyo, Maxjudocat, PunkRockMiko2, and darkelementsdragon.

Thank you very much fellow readers…I love you all!

Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha! I will not own you! (Looks to audience as if for the first time) Oh…did I say that out loud…

Chapter 5: New happenings and curious friends 

It's been two days since it happened…the kiss. Sango and Miroku don't know I saw. I figured I'd keep it to myself and figure out a way to give them clues that I knew they were going to get together anyways. I love being sneaky.

Monday. School. Yuck.

I hate Monday's. Another beginning to a boring, stupid week of school. I'd have to face new dramas. And more work. But today went fairly fast. I am now sitting at my desk in my room chatting with friends on msn. We always talk about gay shit and random things. I have fun with them. There's not much detail to talk about msn. I just talk while I go on social online websites or to check my e-mail, not a big deal. And when I'm in the mood, I'll write a bit on my stories that I've created and update them on a site for others to read and review.

Jeez, I'm such a boring person when it comes to computers.

I figured since it was a nice day. I would walk uptown and see if I found anybody I knew. Maybe I could go and visit Sango and see what she's up to. I was about to turn around quickly when I saw a few people I loathed major when I bumped into someone. I couldn't see who it was. When I bump into people I tend to close my eyes and wait till the collision ends before I do anything about it. When I opened my eyes I saw a lady picking up her groceries. I had thought I heard her say sorry before I opened my eyes, but I wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry!" I said as I quickly dropped to the ground to help her immediately.

"Oh, that's fine." She said. I didn't pay attention to her as I kept picking up more fruits that were trying to run away on me.

"Mom!" I heard a voice say from the left. I didn't want to look up to see who it was just yet as I picked up the last remaining objects. When I slowly stood up with the lady I gave her the fruit.

"Thank you." The woman laughed. She seemed like a nice lady if she was laughing at a situation like this. I smiled at her.

"Mom, you missed a few." The boy said as he picked up a few more fruits. Wait! Boy? I turned my gaze back to him as he stood back up and dropped the fruit in the bag. Is that all this woman ate?

I looked over the boy and he had short black hair with a do-rag black hat on. Wait a minute. Did it say "Metallica" on it? He was also wearing all black, including a "Black Sabbath" T-Shirt. Ok, this guy has some serious good taste. When I finally came to my senses, I saw that he was staring at me too. Only his mouth was slightly opened and it looked like he was staring at me with interest. Only I saw one eye. His bangs were covering his left eye.

"Inuyasha!" The woman said to him, trying to get his attention. He snapped his gaze away from me to turn his head to his mother. She turned to her car and waited for him to follow. He took one last look at me and turned around fully. I watched him get in the car. After that I looked around to get my senses back. I breathed in some fresh air before I walked away.

Inuyasha. Doesn't that mean "Wolf" or "Demon"? I couldn't get my finger on it. Kind of an interesting name. I wonder why he was staring at me like that. Did I have something on my face? Oh god! As I was walking down the road I quickly searched my purse for my mirror. My eyeliner wasn't smudged was it? I looked at myself in my small purple-framed mirror and everything was perfectly fine. My eyeliner liked to stay on anyways. It didn't really wash off either. It was hard to take off after you put it on. That's why I loved to put my eyeliner on. I was a bit too lazy to think about putting it on every morning or anytime at school. I had good quality eyeliner. But why was he staring at me like that? Oh well…might as well get back home before it gets too late.

That night I talked to Sango on msn and told her about what happened.

**Sango: Wow. He sounds like a real hottie.**

**Me: He was! I fell in love with his style once I seen him!**

**Sango: So what happened next?**

**Me: He stared at me…**

**Sango: OMG really?**

**Me: He had his mouth opened and everything…I think he was drooling lol**

**Me: Yeah**

**Sango: lol**

**Me: It was kinda weird**

**Sango: Wow… that's so cute**

**Me: What!**

**Sango: the guy obviously has a crush on you.**

**Me: No way!**

**Sango: Yes way. C'mon Kagome, you're prettier than me. He's probably attracted to you.**

**Me: You have to get a life.**

**Sango: lol no I'm serious. Trust me. The guys at school (well some) had crushes on you…remember?**

**Me: (Tries not to remember) yes.**

**Sango: Well. There were more who had crushes on you eh?**

**Me: WHAT! **

**Sango: yup**

**Me: why the fuck didn't anybody tell me? Why didn't YOU tell me?**

**Sango: lol because I knew you'd freak like you're doing right now…chill girl. It was only Sesshomaru, Kouga, Naraku and Jaken.**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Me: EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW**

**Sango: lol**

**Me: well of course I know Kouga still likes me (fucking idiot!) but Jaken? NARAKU?**

**Me: That's worse than not even being liked at all!**

**Sango: HAHA**

**Me: Well it's true!**

**Sango: I know lol**

**Sango: So was it a black Sabbath t-shirt he was wearing?**

**Me: yeah.**

**Sango: Sweet!**

**Me: -ness.**

**Me: lol**

**Sango: lol**

**Me: well I must go now. Mums calling me for supper.**

**Sango: Okay.**

**Me: Talk to ya later.**

**Sango: Yup.**

**Sango: Bye.**

**Me: bye.**

**Signed off.**

Sango had to be joking. There's no way the biggest wiggar in our school had a crush on me. I shivered at the thought. I will now have to boil my body with very very very hot water to get cleaned now.

Supper that night wasn't great. Mom cooked her stupid gross chicken and Caesar salad. I almost gagged. I hate Caesar salad! So I made myself some Kraft Dinner instead. Good old Kraft Dinner, saves my day any day.

I was tidying up my room after supper because I had nothing else better to do until a thought came to my mind. I wonder if I'll ever see him again…I mean he's in Tokyo. And Tokyo's not that big. I've lived here all my life and never seen him before. Okay maybe it is big… but still, he doesn't really seem like he's around here…maybe I'm lying to myself. I do this all the time.

Sango is coming over today (its Tuesday) and she said she wanted to talk to me about something. I wonder what it is. Maybe it's about Miroku. Ha! Yeah that's what I'll think until she actually gets here and then she'll get questioning me about this cute hottie I saw yesterday.

Typical. What are friends for? Right?

As always Sango walked in the house because I've told her over and over again to stop knocking and just walk right in. She came to my room and sat on my bed and stared at my back. Which was because I was trying to shove something into my closet and I was wearing a tank top because it was hot. It ridded up a bit as I stretched my arms to push the object into the closet. Once in a while I would try and pull it down but it disobeyed my comfort. Fucking shirt.

"Damn, Kagome. I hadn't realized how hot your ass is!" Sango said. I turned around sharply, as if shoving my ass into the closet after that comment like I was trying to hide it from the world.

"No wonder that guy likes you," She added, winking in the process. I wanted to laugh from the way she winked but that comment was so embarrassing I almost blush. I hardly ever blush. I'm not really a blushing person. I don't think anyone's ever seen a red spot on my cheeks. I glared at her, narrowing my eyes in threat. Of course she knew I would get over it and that I was kidding around. I turned around to hit the bag I was trying to shove hard with a yell. Kickboxing always helps.

"Nice hit." She said. I twirled around, satisfied with my strength and walked over to her and sat on my bed. Sighing heavily in the process.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her. She leaned against the bed with her elbows holding her weight up. While I lay with my arms lazily being cradled by my lovely warm sheets, I looked up at her face. She had a fairly smug look that told me she was satisfied with life and not really hating the world anymore. I smirked.

"I have to tell you something." She said.

I almost had an evil glare in my eyes. I knew where this was going.

"Something has happened."

Wait for it.

"It's…kind of weird actually."

Almost.

"I'm not even sure if it should have happened…but." Her eyes twinkled like little stars that wished to shoot with enthusiasm.

"You love him?" I asked as if she told me already. Totally surprising her of course. Her stare (which was at the ground as she spoke) totally snapped to glare at me with confusion. It was as if I had just died in front of her. That was the look she gave me. I grinned happily. Her mouth wavered a bit for only a second before words actually forced themselves out.

"What…?"

"I saw." I said, after I lost my grin. I gave a hopeful expression, like I was asking to apologize.

Sango's hard expression turned soft…almost. She was still tense. I had a feeling she didn't know her feelings yet. I know that she loves him though. She just doesn't know it herself.

She quickly looked at the wall in front of her and back at me again, with the same expression painted on her face.

"You saw…" She repeated. I almost rolled my eyes but that would only make the situation more awkward for her. She looked down innocently, "To tell you the truth…" She looked up at me, "I don't really know."


	6. Confessions of teenaged drama queens

_Disclaimer: The story is mine…the characters are not…get over it._

_Chapter 6: Confessions of teenaged drama queens_

"What do you mean, you don't know!" I said. Even though I believed her and knew that she didn't know her true feelings until it hit her square in the face. She looked at the ground in thought. It actually looked like she was searching for her pen that was underneath some clothes. Her eyes moved so fast I couldn't even catch up with her. She looked back to me after a few seconds.

"It happened so fast…" She managed to get passed her lips. It was as if she had lost her voice to the sea witch.

I sighed and looked ahead, now propped up on my elbows. I thought for a few seconds. She's never going to get any less clueless than this. Might as well ignore it then.

I got up and walked over to my desk drawer, opening it and searched for something. A few minutes later I pulled out a little brown bottle. Showing it to her, expecting to get an enthusiasm reaction from her, but it didn't come. I kept my grin on otherwise and started for the door, "I've been saving this for a special occasion." I said. She gave me a raised eyebrow as if I were crazy. Of course she didn't know what I was talking about. So I made her come downstairs with me.

I went to one of the cupboards in the kitchen and pulled out a chocolate pudding. Now I've got the reaction I was waiting for. Sango's eyes lit up like fire. She ran over and ripped it out of my hands. "Wait a second," I said taking it back a little softer than when she had grabbed it from me. She was very rough sometimes. "I have to put the chocolate chips in them first."

Sango and I love to pour chocolate chips in our chocolate pudding and stir it around. It was as good as sex…even though I'm still a virgin and hadn't had any experience just yet. But we like to call it an "Orgasm in your mouth" just for the hell of it.

I poured the chocolate chips equally in the puddings from the brown bottle I pulled from my desk drawer earlier. And once I was done Sango already took it with a spoon. How did she get a spoon so fast?

We sat in the living room and started digging in. Sango already had the music channel on. I rolled my eyes. I hate that channel.

"So you think you'll see him again?" Sango said, licking her spoon and dipping it in the pudding again.

"No." I said, even though I hoped I would.

"Why do you say that?"

I had to think. Why did I doubt ever seeing him again? I was staring into space for a few seconds. That was a hard one.

"I don't know. And even if I did meet him again…I'm sure nothing's going to happen between us. I can't really see myself with a happy ending." Oh god. Why did I just say that? I am a complete idiot! I just told her I wanted to commit myself to a complete stranger. But it seems like she didn't notice it. Which is kind of unusual. She always notices these kinds of things.

"Would you quite doubting yourself like that! There will be people out there that like you…possibly even love you. I don't know what you have against love or crushes!"

"That's not true! I believe in love, I just…" I lost my voice. Sango was staring at me with a determined face that told me to go on. I gulped softly, "I just…"

"I just don't believe anyone could fall in love with me. I think I'm the most boring, selfish, annoying little being that shouldn't have been born in the first place." My voice lost more volume as I kept speaking. "I don't deserve anything." I whispered, and looked into my pudding that was almost gone, watching myself playing around with it with my spoon. Here we go. She's gunna yell at me now.

Sango took a few minutes to think. Now that bugged me. She's letting another annoying awkward silence fall on me once again. I hate it when she does this. She turned the TV off and took two more minutes to allow another silence eat my brain away.

She finally got up and walked out of the room. I knew where she was headed. She was taking her pudding dish and spoon away. When she came back in the living room, she just stood behind my chair, although I could still see her from the corner of my eye.

"You're not boring, your not selfish," she started and let out a small snickered of disgust hit the air, "That's Kikyo's trait." She muttered before she went on, "You're not annoying…" She whispered. It was a few seconds before she spoke again, I was still staring blankly at my pudding, "And if you didn't deserve anything…you wouldn't have me." She said and was off to my room.

My eyes stung. I chewed the side of my mouth as I ran over her words in my mind over and over… "If you didn't deserve anything, you wouldn't have me." I breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled as I looked out the window, letting a single tear grace itself down my cheek. I was staring for I don't know how long before I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I wasn't sure what I was thinking about after she left to go to my room. All I know is that she said something I didn't quite understand…or was it that she didn't understand. I know I'm capable of having friends. I just don't think I deserve to have a man to love me the way I desperately need.

You're born to be a nice, generous person who respects all your friends…and you don't get treated back the same. So you figure, "Hey, if someone does love you the way you want them to. They might as well follow the same paths as the past people you've known your whole life…cuz that's what you are meant to have."

That's how I feel at least. Think about it. I was born to have heart failure right after… you would think I would be better off dying with no pain at all at birth. Because it a sign that I'll have many heartbreaks in my life as I go along…dying very very very slowly. If it wasn't for those doctors who saved my life…I could be really peaceful being dead.

I know I haven't had anything major tragic happen to me like many other people. And they probably have good reason to be sad. But I think about the things that I want everyday. I know I can't have them…and I know I will have to live without them. The things I'll do will only cause someone else trouble. I'm like a fucking tick that doesn't want to be pulled out and only causes more and more fuss. I'll ask someone if it was my fault and they'll say it wasn't. But deep inside I can still feel like I'm part of the problem…or that they're lying.

That's how I feel. I feel like I shouldn't be here. But I'm not a suicide. I wouldn't kill myself because I'm afraid. And I don't cut myself because I'm squeamish. Only to my own blood of course. I watch those doctor/hospital shows where they have surgery on someone and I'm fine with it.

I guess I only live…to get it over with. I don't have much confidence in myself…but I still manage. Just like school. I'll only work hard enough to get just past average and be happy that I barely past. I have average grades in everything but still have weaknesses. And last year in grade nine I actually found a power spot. The school signed me up for a tech course and I got high in the 90's. I was flattered. Although I did like metal shop… I'm really good at it too. Top in the class and even made good friends with the teacher.

Anyways…

What I guess I'm trying to say is, I'm not happy with living but I still go 'long. Wishing I would die fast before I get into the working field. Like being shot. I would love to die a fast and un painful death.

…

I should go upstairs and see Sango.

I walked into the room and Sango was doing the most un peculiar thing.

She was sitting in my computer chair facing the door. And she was looking at her bare arm. And what weirded me out most, was that she was softly rubbing her left arm. She looked up at me calmly and sadly. And the look on my face must have scared her, because she slid on the floor from the chair and hugged herself. I knew she was crying. But I didn't know why.

It startled me at once and I fled to her side asking her what was wrong.

She was sniffling to gain a bit more composure to talk. "I-you must feel awful." She whisper in a whimper. I raised an eyebrow. What the hell was she getting at? "What do you mean, Sango?" I asked her kindly.

"I'm going-out with Miroku-" She gasped for breath, before she looked up at me with her watery eyes. "And it must be lonely for you." She sobbed again. It confused me why she was crying about something so simple. I raised an eyebrow again, but she didn't see it. She hung her head down again as she cried even more. I was about to ask her why she said that until she looked up at me again.

"What you said downstairs…startled me. I knew how you felt. But I didn't want you to feel that way," She gasped for air again, she was still crying. "A lot of people…love you. I-I don't wish for you-to be unhappy. Kagome… I feel awful for having the one I love at my side finally…when you deserve it more."

I was shocked. Why would she say something so ridiculous? "Why the fuck would I deserve that? Sango, believe me… if I deserved something like that… I would be you!"

Why did I say that? I felt so rude. But she stopped crying. But it was from shock. She looked up at me helplessly. I felt like shooting myself. I made it sound like I wished I were her…even though…it was true…in a way.

"Kagome…"

I couldn't look at her now. I swung my head around, as if it hurt to see her terribly sad face.

"You…" She tried to say.

"I-" It was like she couldn't find anything to say… which of course was the case. Because she was trembling terribly.

"Why would you say that!" She yelled as she opened her eyes from what seemed like anger build up. She stared at me with wide eyes, obviously crying again.

"I want to slap you!" She yelled again. I winced, she sounded like my mother (even though my mother would never say that).

The tears came like two waterfalls now. I looked to the side. I couldn't look at her. I felt my eyes stinging. This was going to be the first time I cried in a while.

"You couldn't possibly believe," She gasped, "That there isn't possibly anything in this world that isn't meant to be yours." She asked me, more calmly now. I looked to her with content. But I still felt horrible.

"Kagome, you give give give. You don't take take take like everyone else. You are the most generous person I know. And even if you give people things, I can still tell you don't want to. But you still do it. That's what makes you unique. That's why you deserve what you don't get."

I furrowed my brows. She honestly saw that in me?

"Promise me you'll find what makes you happy-heck…you should be happy with what you've got now!"

"What do you-"

"I mean… you've got a lot of people who love you. You've had many guys crushing on you," there was a glint of evil that flew a crossed her glassy eyes…damn her. "And I'm definitely sure you should be happy with what you've got at home." She said. Looking around my room. I looked as well, following her eyes.

"You've got a computer in your room. You've got a TV, VCR, and a DVD player! You've got it all." She said looking at me now. I stared at her broadly. She seemed to lose the smile plastered on her face when she saw the sad look on my face. I can be stubborn sometimes.

"No," I started. "I don't have everything." I said as I stood up and walked over to my bed. She walked over and sat down beside me. I brought my knees up to hug like a teddy bear…only…I didn't have a teddy bear.

"Kagome…" Sango said calmly.

I looked out the window in loneliness. Even though Sango was there with me. I felt ineasy.

I wanted to tell her what I didn't have and how I cause everyone fuss almost everyday of my life. I wanted to tell her that she was wrong. And I probably would have. But I wasn't in the mood.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's my update so far… hoped y'all liked it. In a few chapters I'm going to reenter the cuteness (AKA: Inuyasha). So stay tuned!


	7. A day of total annoyance

_Disclaimer: Kagome owns Inuyasha…not me…_

**Chapter 7: A day of total annoyance.**

We decided to let it go for now. Sango didn't want me anymore upset than I already was. And I didn't want her worrying for what she believed was my problem. I hate it when my friends worry about me when there's nothing wrong with me. I'm over it now. I guess my emotions never tell them that. I'm always frowning when I think or if I'm looking out the window. A lot of people daze out of reality like that.

Wednesday was a total drag! It went by so slowly it almost seemed like every student that passed me in the halls walked by in slow motion. I couldn't stand it. I hate these kinds of days. It goes by so slowly at school, and when you first step into your house after school it goes by fast and then school's right there at your feet again. It's fucking retarded.

Tomorrow is Battle of the Bands and it is definitely going to be one of the best days of my life. If I am not in the mood to mosh when the time comes I will be pissed.

I never had plans for Wednesday nights except for when/if I have homework to do. Tuesdays and Thursdays I have kickboxing after school. Fridays I stay home and chillax while watching my favorite shows that only come on, on Fridays so that's a bonus for a good start to the weekend. And usually for weekends I plan to be spontaneous for a good time. I like to spend my weekends with my friends. I'm usually planning over the week to see who I could spend it with. I'm too bored over weekends and lonely I need to have a friend over. Except for when I have big projects that need to be done or just when I don't feel like having company. And then, the horrible happens. Those horrible, horrible nightmare weekends where you are in desperate need for company and your friends are either too busy doing something else or not allowed over. So other than that, my life is boring.

Kikyo called me up that night and asked if I wanted to come over. I didn't have anything else to do except sit in my desk: thinking about what I should write next in my story (I hate "Writer's Block") so I agreed.

We didn't do much when at her house…or was it that I didn't do much when at her house. She just ran around most of the time cleaning and cooking (her mother was a total bitch and made her do shit-without allowance!) telling me fairly boring stories of what she did that day or the day before with one of her friends. While I sat on the sofa patiently watching her. She would come and sit down on the sofa a crossed from me. But I'd rather prefer her up and running around again so that she couldn't see my bored face, instead of making me smile at her (which hurt like a mother fucker sometimes-physically and emotionally). But 69.5 of the time I didn't have to. Because a lot of the stories she told were actually funny. And the things we talk about or the things we do can be extremely funny sometimes. She can get extremely annoying though, everyday. The stories she tells me, she's so used to telling them to everybody the same way she tells me them all over again, which also can get annoying as hell.

She'll make fun of people when she doesn't like other people making fun of people.

She'll go out with someone and fall back and forth in love with them, over and over and over and…

She'll bribe people and get things when she, herself, does not deserve them.

She fucking slobs her eyeliner on and won't even care if it's sloppy, it's sick and it makes her look even worse.

She thinks she's hot and better than everyone else when she's really not.

She'll say she hates preps and thinks she's emo, when she acts like a prep and is totally opposite of emo.

I sometimes wonder why I hung out with her most of the time. I mean, she doesn't make sense sometimes. I guess the only reason I hang out with her, is because she is my only ride to kick boxing. Sango never liked her in the first place. She hangs out with the druggies at school and thinks she's all that just because she does drugs, and hangs out with druggies. She doesn't even know that most of those kids don't even like her. Excuse me for saying this, but she is full of it.

She was telling me some cock and bull story. I wasn't even listening to half of it. She asked me if I heard, and snapped me out of my daze.

"Huh?" I said. She looked at me and blinked, "Did you just hear what I said?"

I gave her a blank stare, "Sorry, I wasn't listening, what did you say?"

"I said that Gary touched my boobs today." She said as if she was saying it for the first time, and told me the story over again. I looked away. She always does this, I mean; she talks about these kinds of things all the time. It's kind of annoying. She likes to rant on a lot about either the stupidest things or the grossest information that I know most people don't even want to hear about. She must think that she is funny and her stories are better and greater than anyone else's.

Well that was short. I was walking home now and I only stayed a half hour.

I sat down at my computer and froze. I was planning on doing something on the computer, and forgot what it was at was planning to do.

So, I walked down stairs and looked for something to eat. I only found bagels and cream cheese and toasted till it was cooked at the right crunchiness that I liked.

When I went back upstairs, I was suddenly tired. So I took my bagel and looked for a movie to watch, since I didn't have any homework. I put in Pirates of the Caribbean (I love that movie to death) and watched it to the end. Whenever I watch a movie, I always have to watch it till the end. It's a perfection that I seem to have. When I turned off my TV, I crawled into my comfy bed and put my music on low, so that I didn't have to worry about my mother coming in and telling me to either turn it down, or turn it off.

Listening to my rock, I fell asleep about a half an hour later in order to wake up the next day to have a good thought on my brain.

Battle of the Bands.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know this was short but I couldn't think of anything else for it. The next chapters I have plans for so they'll be a little more interesting than this one. I'm not exactly sure how I'll write them so excuse me for a little wait for them to come. Thank you once again for reviewing my fellow readers! You've helped me along my journey of writing this story. I didn't expect it to be this good. Although, I still think it sucks haha! Anyways…review if you wish.


	8. Battle and Wiggars

_Chapter 8: Battle and Wiggars_

How to describe a battle of the bands? Simple. Moshing, jumping around, yelling and laughing. It was great. My friends and I and the loathsome Kikyo were in the mosh pit together. These were local bands, and they were sooooo excellent. I absolutely adored this one emo band. They were absolutely amazing. But all good things come to and end, and it was time for a different band to come on stage.

I looked up at the stage to watch the new band step on with their guitars in hand. One guy walked over to the drum set, while the other dudes stood in their desired positions. I had to look at least five times at the one guy who looked familiar, but I couldn't place him (and because some snobby person I never liked from the beginning has a rather large head and won't stop moving was in my fucking way!).

The band started playing and I loved the sound of them. It had a nice smooth, yet, hardcore beginning and slowly developed itself into a loud pleasurable beat. Just like I like it.

I watched and jumped along to the energetic rhythm they played with Sango and a few other friends I had. As I watched I couldn't keep my eyes off that one guy. It was kind of hard to see his face clearly while I jumped and when he was rocking away.

The song ended and things went a little slower. One of the band members (the lead singer/screamer) announced in his mic that one of the guys was going to perform a solo with his acoustic guitar. When the boy sat down in his chair (setting his guitar in his lap) he was right in front of me (I've managed to get the front view).

His eyes found my frame and suddenly he lost his beautiful smile as he stared down at me.

I couldn't believe it.

"Metallica" hat and short hair that covered only one eye. This was the boy I met on Monday! And he was staring at me again!

Then suddenly he smiled, and my heart dropped. His smile was amazing. He turned his gaze downward as he started his solo.

He played one of my favorite songs. "Rain" by Breaking Benjamin. He played it so sweetly. My head nodded to the beat, slowly. And then I didn't notice I was singing along with it until his eyes darted up as he sang, to stare at me. Right when he hit the lyric "is it you I want?" which isn't as creepy as it should be. Because I smiled when he turned his gaze down again, obviously closing his eyes in concentration.

I grinned at how wonderfully he played it. I suddenly had the urge to want to be with him, not in a romantic way. But just to sit with him in the rain. I don't know what the feeling is, and it scared me a little bit.

The song stopped and everybody applauded, I was so spaced out I didn't even remember to clap but I started to clap just in time.

He stood up and (with a smile of satisfaction) started walking away. He didn't look back at me however but I didn't mind because I was already headed for the back door (which was at the back of the stage, I know, my school is retardedly built).

I pushed the door open and was about five feet away when someone grabbed my arm, making me turn around with curiosity burning in my eyes. Then I realized that it was Inuyasha.

I blinked.

"Hey, you helped my mother with her groceries the other day right?"

I couldn't speak, so I smiled instead.

"I didn't get to thank you for that." He said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. I smirked, "Was staring at me more important?" I asked mischievously, watching him blush. I giggled at his reaction, "it's alright," I started with slow laughter, "you're mother already said it. Besides I was glad to help, considering I was the one who helped her drop them." I said, taking my turn to scratch the back of my head as I grinned in the laughter we both were in.

"I've never seen you around here. You live anywhere close?" He asked, shocking me out of my grin. My eyebrow arched upwards slightly at the question.

"Well since this is my school my bus comes all the way from Kyoto." I said sarcastically. I soon realized that it was a mistake to joke like that; it probably would have hurt him. But surprisingly he gave a charming smirk. I blushed and brought my hand up to hide my face slightly. Oddly he laughed, "That's too bad, I would like to see you around more often here in Tokyo, there aren't many girls like you around." He told me. I would have blushed more but I heard the sarcastic rhythm in his voice. You could always tell someone's sarcasticness when you have your own, it's just nature. I smiled.

"Gee man, I heard there were a lot of snobby preps around here, but I never thought it was that bad." That hit the spot. He laughed so hard it was like a volcano erupted on the spotlight. I laughed too, but only a little bit since I was use to my own jokes, and plus, I wanted to watch him laugh. He was so cute!

When I'm bashful, I usually bring my hands up to hold the back of my jeans and I would often give a silly smile. That was how I stood at the moment. He grinned down at me in an admiration no one gave me, except for my father. But this one was different. I returned the favor and grinned back up, never moving my hands from the back of my jeans.

"Inuyasha!" We heard a faint voice yell out. I looked around Inuyasha's body when he turned his head to see who wanted him. Suddenly Inuyasha caught something with his hand. It didn't look like he had any idea something would be thrown at him, but his fast reflexes caught it in the nick of time. He turned back around and faced me, but was looking down at the object in his hands.

"Give that to you're little girlfriend over there! Maybe you'll keep her this time!" The guy said, laughing along with the others. They were from Inuyasha's band. I looked down at the object in his hands and blushed. He held a delicate black rose. I looked up at Inuyasha, and saw that he turned his gaze to me almost at once. We stared at each other in silence for a moment. And then we started laughing.

He stopped laughing before I did and looked at the rose in his hand. "Here." He said as he held out his hand to me. I stared up at him with a joking smile. I took it and was surprised when he grabbed my hand shortly after, before I could bring it back to my body. A blush crept upon my face as I watched his eyes changes emotions, one after the other. Then suddenly he moved away, and let go of my hand as he walked back to his band, still not turning around.

He gave a little wave as he turned around to greet his buddies playfully punching them. I always thought it was wonderful how guys bonded, girls always bond so cheesy. But fortunately Sango and I don't have that kind of relationship. If you think about it; her and I are like guys ourselves.

Speak of the devil, Sango was there by my side and I didn't even notice her until she started shaking me from the vision of Inuyasha.

"Oi, Kagome, snap out of it!" She said to me. I looked at her and laughed.

"Would you stop shaking me? I'm awake, what do you want?" I asked her.

"C'mon, we're going to Timmy's. I'd like to get my Kagome back before I loose her to her lover boy over there." She said as she pulled on my arm, laughing as she made fun of me. I smirked and ran after her, "Yeah, well at least I'm not making out with him 24/7."

We laughed our way to Timmy's. Not Tim Horton's. People these days call it Timmy's. But our Timmy's is a local diner, where we can hang out and get big Sunday's or whatever for cheap. Me, Sango and Miroku often come here along with other "rebellious" kids. A lot of biker kids come here, and we get along with them great. But Sango, Miroku and I aren't really rebellious kids. We mainly like the style. But we're just odd kids who'll joke around and goof off; releasing ourselves of any stress that may have recently occurred.

Miroku and Sango sat on the opposite side of the booth than me, and I shared the other side with no body. It use to be me and Sango, and Miroku would be the loner. But since they're dating now, it's to be expected. And I was happy for them. I've been waiting for what feels like years for this to happen.

"So, are you planning on having children anytime soon?" I said as casually as I ever am as I took a sip of my large Sunday. If Sango were sitting beside me at the moment, I'd probably be getting a million hard slaps to the arm by now; which hurt, coming from Sango. But apparently I hit just as hard as she does, so I could get her back… eventually. That is, if I ever recover from the injuries she put me under.

The reaction I got shocked me though. They both stared me down like they were about to beat me to a bloody pulp. I shot my hands up in defense and made a face like a robber caught in the act would. "Have mercy." I said in a voice that sounded like it was about to crack into sobs.

Miroku and Sango burst out laughing. Those morons, playing a trick like that on me. I kicked Miroku from under the table, earning a yelp of surprise and hurt from him, but never faltering their laughter.

"You do realize you pissed your pants, right?" I told him as I took another sip of my Sunday. Miroku use to piss his pants when he laughed really hard. I'm the only one who knows this however, and I like to use it against him. But they just kept giggling in each others arms. I soon ignored them and giggled at how weird they are for still laughing.

"You're so retarded."

"We know." They said in unison weakly as they still laughed. I shook my head at them and went for another sip to hear the door bell chime. I looked up out of habit and stopped in mid strife. My mouth was wide open, hovering over the straw as I watched Inuyasha walk up to the bar with his buddies. He never noticed me though, for he was looking the other way, which I was thankful for.

I pulled myself together, shook my head and went for the sip I was distracted from; only to see the two people I was sitting with looking down at me with satisfied smirks. They knew that I knew they knew why I acted this way just now, because they saw him too. I shrugged and kept drinking.

"I've never seen you gawk at a boy before, Kagome, why the sudden change of heart?" Sango asked me, still in Miroku's arms.

"Because the young girl's in heat." Miroku said in his usual attempt to be perverted, earning himself a large bruise on his arm by Sango, and a nice bump on his leg by me. I was actually aiming for something else, but since he knew me well he's getting better at blocking it.

Suddenly something fell on the table in front of me. It was a ticket to a concert I think. I looked up to a boy standing beside me, he was smirking his evil and famous smirk. I knew who he was, and frankly, I didn't want to even look at him. I gave him an odd glare and looked back down at the ticket.

"I had an extra ticket to snoop-dogs concert, and thought I'd give it to you, Kagome." Naraku said as he grinned at me. I hated the way my name came from his lips. It was so disgusting I wanted to throw up…on his face. I sighed as I looked at Sango and Miroku who were glaring up at him. "Should I do it guys?" I asked them, making them turn their heads at me with questioning glares, silently asking me if I was serious.

It doesn't usually take them this long to figure out my silent plot, but eventually they caught on and Miroku started first, "Well, considering you don't like rap, or the _fo-shizzle snoop dawg _these _gangstas_ love these days, I would have to rate on a scale from one to ten, one being the highest I would say…ten." He said with his arm spread across Sango's shoulder comfortably as he stared up at Naraku with a satisfied smirk.

I looked over to Sango casually, "Sango?"

She hissed as if it would hurt to say what she'd say next, "I hate to say this, but since we're all low-lives to the rest of the population and don't even like this so called _snoop dawg_, I must say I have friends who do," She paused as she leaned in toward the table and snatched the ticket, "So I hope you don't mind I take this _extra ticket _to them."

Sango and I both knew we didn't know a soul who like the dude, and that she'd rip them up later on that day, just for spite.

And it was priceless to see this guy's expression just now. He glared at Sango as if he was planning he'd get his gang on her ass this very instant, but that never happened with the invincible Naraku.

Naraku looked from her to me and his expression completely changed. He suddenly slid into the booth and put his arm around me with a smirk. I was so surprised I was surprised I had time to look disgusted and put my hands up against his chest defensively. Sango and Miroku jumped in their spots at the action, waiting for anything else he'd do to earn him an angry Sango and Miroku to pull him away.

"You like me, I know you do." He whispered to me, his breath the most horrid smell I've ever smelt in my entire life.

"Ugh, you're fucking sick!" I yelled, loud enough for everyone in the diner to hear, but he got closer.

"You want me to take your virginity," he said, smirking. My jaw dropped as I stared up at him. My expression completely changed and I was fuming with an anger I've never felt before. And suddenly my fist hurt really badly, but I didn't realize why until I saw Naraku on the ground holding his bloody nose. I stood over his body and felt the powerful urge to kick him to a bloody pulp, but I controlled it.

"Don't you ever fucking insult me like that again." I said as I gathered spit in my mouth, but instead had a better idea and horked a lugy and spat it out on his ugly face. After that I walked out, giving Gary, the cashier and our server and friend the money we owed him for the drinks as Sango, Miroku and I walked out.


	9. Lonely?

**Lonely?**

Disclaimer: There really should be a rule where I shouldn't even have to say it.

Kagome: You're a fuck-off you know that? There aren't even rules!

Author: There isn't?

Kagome: Uhm, no!

Sango: Kagome, shut it, how to you even know this?

Kagome: I looked it up.

Miroku: No you didn't, _virgin_.

(Stopped for gory content)

"I can't believe the fucking nerve of him!" I said as Sango, Miroku and I walked away from the diner. I took the ticket from Sango's hand and started ripping it up into pieces.

"I told you he likes you." Sango said, making Miroku look oddly at us when she said it.

"You're insane, all he wants is sex. And believe me, a virgin is the way to go to get satisfaction." He said.

"How would you know Miroku?" Sango hissed.

"I wouldn't know personally, but I do read you know."

"You are sick." Sango spat at him, but put her arm around me as we all walked together toward the park.

"Just a year ago he was calling me virgin marry," I said as I laughed at the irony, "What a moron."

"So you're over it then?" Miroku asked, looking down at me in concern.

"Meh, it could be worse. He could have raped me."

Sango and Miroku both looked at each other.

"Dudes!" I said as my eyes widened in wonderment, causing both Sango and Miroku to look at me oddly, "Ice cream!" I said as I pointed to the ice cream truck we forgot came on Thursdays.

"You just had a milk shake Sunday, Kagome." Sango started to say, but was interrupted as I ran to the bus. Sango and Miroku are always getting surprised by my random mood swings.

They started to run after me as they laughed at my behavior. I actually wasn't in the mood for ice cream, considering I just had some. But I wanted to change the subject and get these two to cheer up and stop worrying about me.

Sango and I glared at one another like one of those old western films. I could actually hear that little Clint Eastwood tune but soon realized that it was Miroku playing his invisible harmonica that Sango and I get irritated by. If this were a real western, one of us would have already shot him down by now and continued glaring.

THUMP!

"I win!" Sango yelled, and yet again I was the last one to finish off the glaring subject of todays lesson. Arm Wrestling, what fun – when you fucking win! God damn I hate life at the moment.

"Dear, you might wanna calm down. I think she's gunna cry a river." Miroku the fucking retard whispered rather loudly to his girlfriend.

"You sure you wanna be saying those things, **dumbass**." I seethed after he hit the ground from my rather wicked and powerful punch.

After a long hour of waiting for Miroku to wake up from his _nap_, we sat on his couch and watched a movie. Ahh how I love The Matrix. It totally makes you question where you are and what you're in.

I saw something to my left and looked up at a tipsy Mushin and whined, "Muuushiiiiiin, they're doing it again."

Mushin looked over and chuckled, "Yes, in fact I'm sure it's quite natural for you youngsters to be making-out in rather odd hours." He said and I groaned as I slid off the couch and grabbed onto Mushin's leg childishly.

"Take me away… please!"

He chuckled again and picked me off my feet and looked at me father-like. He was like a second father to me… except the times he was drunk.

"Well then… would you like a drink?"

"Would I ever!"

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I'm getting a VODKA COOLER, yes. But unfortunately I must take two more for those smacking losers on the couch.

"Ahem." I would force myself to choke on that sound later, but for now, I must act responsible – with drinks.

"Hurray! Mushin! You haven't ever given me drinks before! Not even when you were drunk!" Miroku screetched.

_Obviously_, I thought to myself_, he keeps it to himself all the fucking time_.

"You're old enough now." He chuckled again and walked away. Sometimes he scares me.

"Kagome!" Sango practically screamed in my face and I had to literately grab my heart because it stopped too quickly. One half of my mind was concentrating on staring at her and the other half was concentrating on holding my drink with one hand rather professionally. "Huh?"

"You mustn't gulp it down this time! You'll get really giddy again and scare Miroku out of his own house. You don't want him to pee his panties again and cry like a baby, it's just so cruel." She said with fake tears and I literately couldn't breathe.

Suddenly we both burst out laughing and I held onto her while holding my bottle of Bacardi Breezer Strawberry to my chest protectively.

Eventually I had to put my drink down and hold myself as I fell to the ground in complete and utter shocked laughter. I could hardly breathe. Sango fell with me and we soon held each other in tears.

Pour Miroku sat there all gloomy and I swore he probably did pee his pants out of embarrassment.

I calmed down faster than I expected to and grabbed my Breezer thirstily. Naturally, I am addicted to vodka coolers. Well wait… this is rum… but I love this too. I don't like to drink though but at least a few times a month I enjoy the occasional cooler – or two.

After our drink we decided to go out on our usual Friday night walk. Of course it was dark but we liked it like this; it's much more fun to walk through the city, especially after a short drink.

"Kagome," Sango called me and I looked over to her. We were in silence for a while, a nice and calm silence but it was okay to break it as slowly as she did.

"I really do feel aweful." She said to me.

"What do you mean? Are you feeling sick?"

"Not exactly. I just feel really horrible that our group is reduced to a third wheel now."

I somehow knew what she was talking about, but I really hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

"A third wheel? What are you talking about, man?"

"You." She finally said and I stopped walking.

"What the hell? Don't tell me you're feeling uncomfortable now that you two are going out? What the hell, man? I'm totally cool with this, seriously."

They still gave me that look and I somehow found myself very frustrated. Wasn't alcohol supposed to whined you down? This is rather ridiculous.

"Why do you consider me the third wheel?" I was trying to be very calm about this. I didn't like this at all actually, were they afraid that I felt bad or something?

"Because…" Sango looked over at Miroku who seemed to have the same look on his face.

"Because you look rather lonely." Miroku face twisted with concern, and this struck me fairly hard; I wasn't expecting this of all things. I closed my mouth and looked down in thought. _Was_ I lonely? I never really thought about it before and now that I think about it, I do feel lonely.

I looked back up at them to see that they looked like they were waiting for something – was that a question that I was suppose to answer, then?

"Why would I be lonely? I've got you guys." I smiled brightly. One thing I loved about a little bit of alcohol in my system is that it relaxes me and helps me seem more convincing.

Now they just looked disappointed and I rolled my eyes and started walking again.

"You're such bums, why are we moping over nothing, let's go shall we? Maybe Gary will let us in for a little while before he totally closes up."

I know they weren't over the subject yet but I kept walking ahead of them, they'll catch up to me eventually.

"You know Kagome," Miroku started to say. I looked at him questioningly. "You should look for a date."

"A date? Are you asking me to look at the calendar for a week we'll have off or something?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion but I secretly knew what he meant.

"Not that. Ask a guy out, or flirt enough to get asked out. We could double date."

I smirked up at him; the alcohol always makes me silly. "Well now, then I wouldn't be much of an independent woman wouldn't I?"

Miroku exhaled in what I recognized as exhaustion as we sat down at Timmy's Diner.

"Hey, you like that Inuyasha character don't you? Doesn't he live here?" Sango announced and I just watched them both as they spoke in a very casual matter.

"Actually come to think of it I've never seen him around here but his band is in this city. Could they live in the _city_ city and not the suburbs like us?" Miroku chimed.

They were conversing with each other now and I almost fell asleep as I stared out the window. They're voices were actually soothing and I've never noticed this before.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango caught my attention and my eyes flung opened rather quickly. Miroku was out of sight and I was very confused. Did I skip a few days or something?

"Miroku just went to the bathroom and we agreed to leave after, we've been here for an hour now and Gary looks really tired."

"Oh."

"So what do you think?" She asked me and I felt stupid for not understanding.

"About what?"

"About going out with Inuyasha."

For the second time that night, I was stunned silent, but it could only last for so long. "I really doubt he'd wanna go out with me, Sango."

"Are you lying to yourself again?" Miroku said from behind Sango, doing up his jacket. My eyebrow went unnaturally high, "Of course I'm not, loser."

"Really? Cause I heard he went after Naraku the other day and kicked his little gangster behind like Jackie Chan after he seen what he did to you."

Both mine and Sango's mouths dropped below the ground, apparently he didn't tell her this news before this.

"Do you doubt it now, sweetheart?" he smirked at my expression and at that moment I knew I was blushing.

"Yeah, you _heard_." Sango sarcastically spoke up to him before he helped her up out of the booth, then I followed suite.

The door chimed behind me as I was the last one out and I waved to Gary when he went to close up.

"That can't even be possible. Why the fuck would he do something like that? That fucker only insulted me; he didn't completely touch me or anything."

"It's all a matter of pride, my dear."

"Pride?" I spoke back to him.

"You of all people should know this, considering you have it too. You hardly ever tell your mother you love her because of that ignorant pride of yours after what she did. Men have a huge ego."

"And you call yourself a man?" Sango told him, raising her eyebrow at him.

Miroku glared, "You should know it too." He said in a small voice.

"Let's just say we all act like guys and leave it at that, shall we?" I said, trying to end this conversation. How did we end up talking about pride and egos anyway?

It had been a while, probably quite a few months now since then and I was on my way to the foot market. I'm obsessed with fruits I go through them so fast I have to go back every other day. The walk isn't that far and I like to walk anyways, bikes are lame.

It wasn't so busy once I walked in the store but after a while of shopping around it started getting crowded. When I was finishing up I walked through the many people to get to the cashier and on my way I caught a glimpse of someone familiar.

It was Kikyo. What the hell is she doing here, isn't she suppose to be out with druggies, smoking and fucking? Ever since she's gotten so bad at those habits we never hang around anymore.

Especially since the incident where she accused me of telling her current boyfriend at the time that she cheated on him (in which she did) so she decided to post a recent picture of the both of us on myspace whereas my face is scribbled out and it said "I don't like dumb cunts in my pics". She enjoyed making a fool of herself, I do admit. It never broke down my solid wall though; even if I didn't have one in the first place it wouldn't have hurt me. I actually laughed at it and walked away.

But on other terms it created a controversy between my real friends. They were furious, especially Sango and Miroku. There was a point where I thought Sango went mad because she actually knocked Kikyo down.

Yes, of course it was a horrible thing to do, but it never fazed me, even if it was surprising.

The most horrible thing about it though was that she denied over and over again that she never cheated on him. I had to witness the terrifying kiss between her and that dirty dude. Ugh the nightmares.

So now she's went back to drugs and sex (actually she's always been having sex) and all things addicting and unhealthy, whereas they all define the phrase, "no life".

But what struck me now was the person with her. He smiled at her and before I knew it she was kissing him.

So she's met up with Inuyasha and found a liking to him.

_You'd think after apparently beating someone up for me you'd come after me. Apparently not._

**Author**: So this is the second chapter I've written this year. I just wanted to make an announcement that it has truly been almost maybe two years since I stopped writing this story. I was on hold for a very long time and still am. I went through a faze I guess and the things stopped happening to me because there were very large gaps between our friendship so I no longer had motivation to continue writing this, considering I did get the idea from her. And especially the fact that I've changed a large amount and it's these two years in my teenaged life that are to blame. Anyone can relate to this. It's the teenaged years where you start finding yourself anyways.

And another note – I may have put a few more chapters up so far but that doesn't mean I will be continuing this constantly. It'll most likely be another five months until I get the next chapter up. I don't even know what's going to happen yet lol. So I hope you can stand being patient and put up with my procrastination lol.

And to my fellow reviewers and fans. I love you all and you're very welcome for updating hahahaha.


End file.
